A Dynamic Duo
by JuliaChang4Lyfe
Summary: Julia's next task was to go into space. However she'll find more than a mission to complete. My 1st story ever! :-D Rated T for blood I assume Enjoy!
1. Objectives

A Dynamic Duo

It was this one mission Julia was assigned where her life would change forever.

Julia Chang, an intelligent 18 year old girl, had recently won the King of Iron Fist Tournament and returned to her original workplace, G Corporation. The scientists there had recently built a teleportation device. She happened to be the first to give it a try, and it was successful. Her co-worker Lee Chaolan has been sending her to certain areas of the world for samples of certain objects or data on certain creatures, entering different tournaments, and for her own desires to explore. To be honest she really enjoyed my time going through the machine. Now Julia has got about a week to work here until she goes on vacation, but she had to stop her research because the scientists called her in. "Great. Another easy mission", Julia said to herself sarcastically. She managed to get to the machine and Lee told Julia about how the next mission will be in space and that with a partner she must investigate and enter a tournament being held at the Court of Azimuth on a planet called Fastoon. Julia asked, "Wait a second. Where is my partner?" Lee responded, "Your partner is in a galaxy far from ours. He is known as General Alister Azimuth and he is of a species called Lombaxes." Julia's eyes went huge from hearing the word Lombax. Then she excitedly said, "Lombaxes are one of my favorite creatures to study!" Julia, now feeling prepared, is ready to leave. Luckily the scientists administered a vaccination to her that can allow her to breathe in space. Already prepared with a silver handgun on a leg holster, gray MPS on a secret holster on her top, and whatnot she stepped through the teleportation portal knowing little about what could happen to her.

Twenty minutes later…

When Julia got out of the teleporter, she found herself on a ledge of a desert-like planet with a lot of mountains and small amount of plant life. She noticed a sign that said, "Welcome to Monolith Fields, Planet Torren IV." Julia took a brief look around and said, "At least I know I'm not on Earth. How am I supposed to find the General on a planet like this?" Finally noticing how humid the weather was outside she noticed a hideout about 250 feet northeast of her on a hilltop. Getting an idea she said with hope, "Maybe he could be in there. It is after all a good place to start." Without any other words, Julia decided to run over there. It's a good thing she wore the perfect clothing for this weather. Julia had on a light tan sleeveless tribal top with a metal armband, skirt, and gloves. She also wore a purple and yellow zigzagged headband with her hair in two mid-lengthed braids plus curled-in bangs. Lastly she had on long white socks and dark blue/light blue boots with two tiny pink hearts on them. As fast as she is, Julia made it to the hideout with haste. As she closed the door and locked it she looked around the room and didn't see the general but she saw a lot of papers that almost look like blueprints. "Wow the person lives here must really be busy." Julia said walked around the room and noticed a computer with files. Julia curiously walked over to the computer and browsed the pictures. She kept looking through the pictures until she saw what looked like the forest she dreamed of.

Flashback…

Dr. Abel: How would you like to join us in our research?

Julia: This information can destroy all of mankind!

Dr. Abel: Stop! Don't cancel the program! Do you want to ruin your dreams of reforestation?

Julia: That's a chance I'll have to take. (presses button)

Dr. Abel: No! You stupid woman! (Pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Julia)

Julia: (Escapes through a window and runs off) Whew!

As Julia reached where the forest was supposed to be, she broke out in tears to see there was no forest only a desert wasteland. Afterwhile she shunned the crying with one goal in mind. "One day, I will reforest this land. I swear it." Julia said with determination.

Back to the present…

Julia had some tears in her eyes when she remembered her dream. But then she snapped out of it when there was shooting outside. "What's going on?" Julia said as she looked over the balcony and saw two robots trying to shoot a figure in a small field. Not wasting another minute, she jumped over the balcony, landed on the ground safely and pulled out her machinegun.

Angrily she said to the robots, "Alright you two! Freeze!" The robots turned and scanned Julia. "Human target acquired! Destroy!" The robots said in a dark tone mechanical tone. With haste Julia quickly shot one of the robots in the head killing it instantly. The other robot started firing and Julia quickly hid behind a large rock. When the robots magazine went empty, Julia utilized this opportunity to shoot the robot's arm leaving it stunned. With quick movement Julia did a hard knee to the body, followed up with an elbow strike to the head, and finished with a charged up reverse roundhouse. The robot got knocked away a few feet and exploded on impact. "That was too easy!" Julia said with confidence.

However her victory was short-lived when a sniper robot from 20 feet away shot Julia in the leg. Julia screamed in agony upon feeling the bullet strike, causing her leg to bleed and fell to the ground and saw the robot was about to shoot again. Her world was turning dark quickly and would pass out if she didn't receive medical attention. Just when she thought it was all over for her she saw a blue bolt of electric energy strike and destroy the sniper robot. Julia turned her head and saw someone. She couldn't identify the figure, but she knew it rescued her. That figure was the Elder Lombax General, Alister Azimuth. The general looked like the other Lombaxes of his kind except his eyes were yellow with reddish-brown irises. Alister's fur was white with dark red markings and appeared far more muscular compared to Julia. His armor exposed his triceps and biceps and was light red and dark brown with an orange symbol on the chestplate. The weapon he held was a double-sided wrench capable of shooting energy blasts and can be used as a devastating close combat weapon. Alister noticed Julia in a helpless state. He picked Julia and held her in his arms. Julia managed to say, "Thank….you" in a faint voice before closing her eyes and resting peacefully knowing she will be alright.


	2. Past Remembrance

Chapter 2: Past Remembrance

I don't own Tekken or Ratchet and Clank

As Alister managed to get Julia to safety he thought to himself, "What is this girl doing here? What is her business here?"

Meanwhile inside Julia's mind…

Julia: (Looking around) Michelle!

Michelle: (faints)

Julia: (spots Michelle and runs to her) Mother!

Michelle: You have conquered Ogre. Now the key to control Ogre is this pendant. It was all Heihachi's evil plot.

Julia: (stands up and looks at her fist) I'll never let Heihachi get away with this!

Michelle: No Julia wait.

Julia: (turns and faces Michelle)

Michelle: Julia, hatred is not the answer. Do you remember why I taught you the powers to fight? It was to protect mother Earth not to destroy.

Julia: (nods in agreement)

Michelle: (holds out her hand) Now let's go home, back to Arizona, where the land awaits us.

Julia was then on a mountain overlooking the sunset above a canyon and held her arms out to her sides enjoying the breathtaking view.

Meanwhile…

At the time Julia's dream ended, Alister set her in what looks like an infirmary and bandaged her wound. Julia's eyes shot wide open, shouted, "Michelle!", and started sobbing loudly. Alister quickly heard the crying and went to the female fighter to see what was wrong. "Julia what's wrong?" Julia continued to have tears flow down her face and remember something, "My mother, Michelle is dead!" Michelle, Alister knew the name and had met her before. He then said to her, "Wait a second, if Michelle is your mother, then that must mean you're Julia, Michelle's daughter!"

Julia suddenly stopped the tears and looked at Alister with rage and anger in her eyes and shouted. "How do you even know my mother and how do you know me?" Alister ignoring the angered tone answered with a normal tone of voice, "She died trying to escape a hidden battlefield on this planet. Or that's at least what news station said over 7 years ago. How Michelle even got here, I will never know. But I'll admit I fought alongside her, Kaden, and the other Lombaxes during a war on this planet against Dr. Nefarious. Surprisingly, she was a brave soldier even at the age of fourteen. I only heard bits and pieces about her death. However that was only because I escaped to planet Fastoon to seek shelter due to the Lombaxes losing. I never found out later after I fled because Nefarious soon discovered my hiding place and so I escaped back here to avoid detection. Now, how would you like to know about how I know you?"

Julia's anger was decreasing slowly but she was trying to take all of this information in. Alister had told her quite an amount of information. Then a thought popped in her head and she said, "Wait a minute, Kaden, he is a Lombax I've researched about, and if the pieces of the puzzle are in the right place, then that would mean you're Alister Azimuth, Kaden's friend!" Julia's emotion then turned into excitement. "So you do exist!? I've tried to find your files, but I couldn't get anything." Alister was taken aback by surprise of what Julia knew about him. Normally no human researched Lombaxes, but he was surprised to meet someone who desired to learn about his species. Then he said, "Uh Julia, could you excuse me for a moment?" Julia replied nicely, "Oh! Sure!" Alister then left to the balcony where Julia overlooked the field and saw the robots. He looked down and said to himself, "Julia, I'm sorry I had to lie. Michelle isn't dead, she just disappeared. Her secret had to be safe with me." Then he Alister looked and finished by saying, "Michelle, I'll tell Julia the truth when she is ready. But for the time being I'll make sure you both return to home safely….after the tournament."

Back with Julia's side

"If Alister exists then so do other Lombaxes…on Fastoon! Of course! Now all I have to do is just ask Alister for a trip there." Little did Julia even recognize that someone snuck behind Alister's back and into the infirmary and crept behind her while she was still speaking with joy in the sound of her voice, that was until the figure tapped on her shoulder and she turned and immediately gasped, completely ignoring the fact that the figure snuck in. "You…you're -"The figure finished her sentence, "A Lombax?" At that time the figure finally revealed itself. He was a Lombax like Alister just except he was a lot less muscular than him for starters; he had a gold fur color with dark yellowish stripes on his ears, had green eyes, wore black Holoflux armor, and held a small one-sided wrench. Lastly his height compared to Julia was actually shorter by a couple inches. This creature was the legendary savior of the universe, Ratchet.

Julia was still feeling tense enough that she would pass out at any moment but she still managed to regain her posture as she added, "No, you're not only a Lombax, you're Ratchet, a hero to the universe! You've saved countless lives! It's such an honor to meet you in person!" Julia held out her hand and Ratchet shook it with confusion. Ratchet then questioned, "Uh, how do you know about me?" Julia gladly responded, "Simple, it just so happens that I'm the only human in existence who studies Lombaxes and I've read some files on you. Oh by the way the name's Julia. Julia Chang." Ratchet took this in and nodded with understanding, "Alright Julia that makes sense." Julia finally broke the handshake and asked happily, "So, what brings you here?" Ratchet instantly got suspicious about her, but she looked so nice and pleasing. He answered by saying said, "I should be asking you the same thing, but anyway I'm looking for an exile known as Alister Azimuth."

End of Chapter 2: Past Remembrance

What could happen next? Does Ratchet think Julia's reason for being on Torren IV is a good one? What will Alister think when he see Ratchet? What will Julia think when she finds out that Michelle isn't dead and that Alister lied to her? Who could appear next? Where is Michelle? And what happened on Fastoon that Alister never knew about?


	3. A Missing Link

Chapter 3: A Missing Link

I don't own Tekken or Ratchet & Clank. Enjoy!

"Alister, oh he's at the balcony outside. I'll introduce you to him." Julia said. Ratchet followed Julia outside the room and found Azimuth overlooking the fields at the balcony. She got his attention, "Hey Alister! I got someone I'd like you to meet." Alister looked over his shoulder to the "someone" she was talking about. Out of sudden caution, Alister walked toward Ratchet with a confused look on his face. Julia sensing some signs of suspicion, asked, "Alister? Are you okay?" Alister finally reached Ratchet and suddenly gripped his shoulder and slammed Ratchet against the wall and started choking him. Julia gasped and yelled, "Alister! Stop it, you're choking him! Can't you tell he's a Lombax!?" At the second Alister heard Lombax he released his grip on Ratchet. Ratchet trying to regain control of his breathing looked at Julia and said thanks to her. Alister finally spoke, "A Lombax? I thought I was the last one in existence. Guess I was wrong. Surprisingly the only other Lombax was Kaden's son." Ratchet then said sadly, "Oh yeah I heard the story."

Flashback

It was as if Fastoon had been in total chaos due to the Cragmites led by Percival Tachyon. Lombaxes were fighting a tough battle. Little by little, their numbers starting decreasing. It was then that Alister and his good friend Kaden decided to seek refuge in the Court of Azimuth. Oddly, the war started via Azimuth giving Tachyon blueprints to the Lombaxes' technology. It was then before Kaden died his son, Ratchet, had been sent to Kyzil Plateau on Planet Veldin to grow up and Azimuth was forbidden from joining the Lombaxes and lived in exile from there on out.

Present

Ratchet then continued, "What's even weirder was that a human named Michelle was helping us out." Julia smiled and replied, "Well that's Michelle, helping people for a good cause….except she's dead." Her smile then changed to a sad expression on the word dead. Ratchet had the easiest way to cheer her up by saying, "No she's not. She's just missing." Julia emotion went straight from sad to shock. "Missing! Alister? You lied to me. Why?!" Alister simply lowered his head and responded, "I'm sorry Julia. It's just Michelle didn't want you to hear the truth." The young girl then turned her attention to Ratchet who simply said, "Oops. Anyway before anyone else—"Where is she?" Julia asked in a low warning voice. Ratchet gulped and shakily said, "I-In a prison area on Planet Z-Z-Zanifar. Unfortunately, Nefarious is back and has k-kidnapped her."

After hearing everything Julia then focused all of her anger on Dr. Nefarious. "I'm sorry for my actions guys. Now let's get going I wanna pay this Nefarious guy a visit." Ratchet and Alister looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. Azimuth offered, "My ship is just outside my hideout. With a little luck we can make it there in about half an hour. With no other word being said the trio took off from the hideout and to the ship. The two Lombaxes took the cockpit and the human had the back seat row to her own self and took the window spot. Seconds later the aircraft took off and shot for the stars.

1 hour earlier on Zanifar…

Michelle, 34-year-old, nature-loving beauty was seen walking through the snowy tundra in a zebra wool coat with a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans with black boots. Her skin tone and hair color are both identical to Julia's except, Michelle had one braid instead of two. "It's so peaceful out here. (sigh) If only Julia were here." "Yes, if only she was here." Michelle gasped and looked behind her to see Nefarious standing a few feet away. "Nefarious! I should have known you would return you bucket of rusted bolts." said Michelle as assumed a fighting stance. "So your daughter Julia- Michelle interrupted, "How can you know Julia? She is on Earth." Nefarious maniacally laughed and pulled out a robot that displayed a medium size screen and played the footage of her battling the robots in chapter 1. "Oh is she?" Michelle saw the footage and grew upset not only at Nefarious but Julia as well. "Why you little." Michelle nearly shouted as she charged towards the evil doctor. Nefarious notices and flies up with ease. "Sorry Ms. Chang. Here a gift to remember me by." He then threw small metallic balls that had shot out tranquilizing gas. Michelle quickly grunted as the gas caught her and her vision started fading. Her last words before losing consciousness were, "Julia, if Alister hasn't already found you and told you about my disappearance, let him. Please be careful. I love you."

Nefarious laughed triumphantly as Michelle had fallen. "Excellent, Ogre! Put her in the prison we'll decide what to do with her later. I'm thinking of torturing her or killing her." Not a second too soon the mythical, large, and bestial creature swooped up Michelle and flew off. (1)

Back in Alister's ship present time…

Julia was angered and anxious find Nefarious can crush him. She thought to herself, "Don't worry mom I'll make him pay. We will save you. I promise.

(1)Take it as if it were True Ogre's Tekken Tag Tournament appearance.

Sorry the chapter was so short. I try for about 1000 words each. But I sped up and wrote this since I was in Texas for the summer. Anyway, what will happen to Michelle? When did Ogre get involved? What will Dr. Nefarious have in store Michelle? When will Julia and Azimuth share a moment? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review because I could use some feedback on how I can make the story better. THANK YOU!


End file.
